


Flight Plans

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Insomnia, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Bucky's used to chaos, but Clint's still hard to predict sometimes.





	Flight Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 12th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/184033305711/hello-again-winterhawklings-this-week-we-have.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Flight Plans** by luvsanime02

########

Bucky Barnes is well used to getting odd texts at odd hours of the day or night by now. He never sleeps much anymore, and anyone that knows him well enough to have his cell phone number also knows about his nonexistent sleeping habits, and so texts him whenever they feel like it. If they get a reply in thirty seconds or five months depends a lot more on Bucky’s mood than on whether or not he was awake to receive the message in the first place.

Still, there’s something about Clint Barton that constantly defies his expectations. Then again, that’s one of the reasons why Bucky likes dating the other man so much. He’s very difficult to predict. The great sex doesn’t hurt, either.

So, when Bucky gets a text at 3:15 in the morning, he’s not exactly surprised. He doesn’t even bother to pick up his phone and see who it’s from until after he’s done with his next rep, because he’s currently in the middle of lifting some weights.  When he does finally sit up and check his phone, though, Bucky has to stare at the screen for a few moments in confused silence.

Clint is on a mission in Guatemala. The country, not the city itself. Somewhere remote. Well, Clint is  _ supposed  _ to be on an undercover mission in Guatemala. That doesn’t explain why he just sent Bucky a picture of himself dressed in an American airline pilot’s uniform. A first officer’s uniform, specifically, if Bucky remembers the ranks right.

Not that Clint doesn’t look good, because he really does. It also helps that Bucky knows Clint’s fully capable of actually piloting whatever aircraft he wants to. Which is a very good thing, since Bucky realizes after a few more seconds that Clint’s definitely standing inside of a plane’s cockpit.

How does Clint get himself into these situations? Bucky would think that it was on purpose if he was talking about anyone else, but he’s known Clint long enough by now to understand that these kinds of weird scenarios just happen naturally around Clint. Frequently. 

Bucky eventually sends back a response. _ Don’t get any blood on that uniform. I have plans for it later. _

Sometimes, the only thing that you can do is join in the chaos. Bucky’s been through a war - and emerged not entirely intact. He thrives on chaos, luckily, or he doubts that his relationship with Clint would have lasted as long as it has.

He only gets a winky face in reply, but it’s enough to bring a smile to Bucky’s lips. He’ll ask Clint about his mission when he gets back. It shouldn’t be too long of a wait now, since Clint’s clearly either already back in the States or on his way there. Bucky’s sure that Clint’s latest story will be very entertaining.

In the meantime, Bucky decides to take a shower and then try to catch some sleep. Apparently, he’s going to want to be well-rested when Clint gets back home later.


End file.
